End
by BlackFeather231
Summary: Axel is being hunted down. He has no job which means no money. There one thing that he needs to do. But he is intervened by Hope Estheim and Lightning Farron's child, Rain. I received this as a drabble prompt. TW: suicide


Tears were constantly being shed from Axel's eyes ever since his encounter with his best friend. He merely wanted to go over and say hi to Saix, but instead, he almost received a claymore to the face. Axel didn't understand until now. The Organization must be hunting him down.

He already lost his first job at the restaurant and now he lost the Organization. That means he had no job, and that meant no money. And not to mention that he had people running after him now, hunting him down like prey. A handful of the Organization knew where he lived, and they would surely be tortured to find out where he was.

The thought was horrifying to Axel. What was he to do? He doesn't want to be hunted down for the rest of his life and he doesn't want to live without food, water, clothes; begging on the streets. There was only one thing he could do… But there were things to be done before he could do it.

Axel stopped pacing down the hallway. It took him all of three seconds to debate something in his mind and his decision was final. He opened the door to his son's room, the floor filled with toys. The yellow-eyed, black-haired Angel was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Axel interrupted him without a word, picking him up by under his arms and bringing him over to the front door. His words were frantic.

"S-Silth, dear, daddy has to do something that I know you'll be very mad about. You have to wait outside, okay? Don't come in. Go get someone and have them come in later." He was breathing quickly. Axel was down on his knees and leaning his head against Silth. "Please forgive me, little Angel. I'm so sorry…"

The boy tilted his head in confusion. He didn't know what was going on. His father picked him up again, opening the door and placing him on the cement steps outside. Silth turned around just as the door was slammed in his face. "Daddy?! Daddy please come outside!"

Axel pushed his back against the door, shaking his head wildly. He swallowed a knot his his throat and let out a shaky breath. Silth slammed on the door, pleading for his father to open it and ask him what's wrong. But Axel refrained.

The banging suddenly stopped. A few seconds later, a knock followed. Silth was to frantic to just knock, so Axel turned and looked through the peep hole in the door. A familiar boy with pink hair was standing there.

"No, no, no! Not now!"

Outside, Rainstorm tilted his head and held Silth close. He was just as confused as the boy. "Axel just let me in. I want to talk to you."

He debated it. Axel was scared to let Rain in because he would try and stop him. But then again, he didn't know anything about it. Axel gave a nod, more to himself, then replied. "Okay, come in. But leave Silth out there."

Rain listened to Axel and placed Silth on the ground. "I'll be right back. Just stay here and it'll be fine." Silth was very worried but gave a nod. He sat down on the cement and quietly waited.

"Be careful, Rain."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" The pinkette smiled to the boy then suddenly got very serious. He opened the door slowly and quietly searched around for Axel. He was nowhere to be found. Not the kitchen, the living room, or down the hall. _'Maybe in his room?' _Rain thought. Axel was acting very suspicious, but Rain made sure that his gunblade stays sheathed. Axel was frantic as it was, he wouldn't want to make him anymore scared than he already is. Rain fought his instinct and looked over to Axel's door. It was partially open.

He walked over and opened it a little more, causing it to creak. Rainstorm looked inside and saw Axel staring out his window. Rain looked down at his feet as he stepped in and heard a voice that made him jump

_ "Don't come any closer!"_

Rain looked up again, horrified by the sight he was seeing. Axel had suddenly turned around to look at the other. A gun was pointed to his head. This wasn't any joke. Rain knew that this was very serious. But all of his training and everything he learned about dealing with these kind of situations suddenly left him. He was just scared for his friend.

_Be calm._ That was definitely something. Rain stood up and concentrated on his breathing for a moment. _Reassure the victim. _"Axel, I don't know why you're doing this but you're gonna be all right. You don't have to do this. It won't solve anyth-"

_"You don't know that!" _Axel spat. "You don't know what's headed my way! This is just easier…" The redheaded male cried and cried, looking like he was going to tremble any second.

"Axel, it will be fine. You can come with me and tal-"

_"Stop, Rain! It's over! I'm done suffering!" _He was becoming desperate. "Please… I don't want to deal with this anymore… It's over."

"It's not over till you say it is."

Axel paused, Rain took a moment to think about what he had just said. _Wrong move._

"Well, Rainstorm. I guess it's over now." Axel closed his eyes and without even thinking, pulled the trigger.

Rain could see it coming. He put his hands over his ears and hunched over. The gunshot rang through his ears and he didn't dare look up, but he did anyways.

A pool of blood was already forming on the carpeted floor. A splatter of blood stained the plain walls. Rain collapsed to the floor in tears. He had seen dead bodies before. He had seen blood all over a house like this before. But this was different. This was a friend. This was someone that Rain had known personally, and they were gone. It was as simple as the pull of a trigger.

Rain couldn't help but to crawl over - as much as he hated it - and hug Axel. He tried for so long, and he tried so hard to stay alive. He just wanted a family, to love and to be loved. He just wanted to be a normal guy. Rain held Axel's limp body and cried until sirens were heard in the distance.

* * *

Even over the years, the picture of Axel's dead body was imprinted in his mind, much like Ashling's murder. Rain took Silth home with him that day so long ago and Jivana agreed to help take care of him.

Rainstorm didn't hesitate to go to Axel's cremation. He wanted to go to respect the man. Any way Rain tried to look at it, Axel didn't deserve to die. But it was his own choice. Rain did decide to take some of Axel's ashes home when he was asked. Usually it's only relatives that get the ashes of a loved one, but as he recalled, Axel didn't have any other relatives besides Silth.

He still keeps it stashed away so no one can find it, not even Jivana. It was just there to serve Rain as a reminder. Every once in a while he would come upon it, having completely forgotten, and hold the jar just like he did Axel and cry.

When the time came, Rain passed it onto Silth before he had to return to the heavens. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder with a smile and simply said, "Take care of him."


End file.
